Game of Thrones season 8 divergence
by redlox2
Summary: Dany realizes the North will never support her so she decides she doesn't need them despite Jon's objections. AU season 8. Jon is still technically Dany nephew but in this story nobody finds out his real parents as Ned destroyed all evidence and Bran never looks into the past. possible one-shot. FIRST GoT story be nice!


**Game of Thrones Season 8 divergence**

**Chapter 1 Dany No longer trusts the North**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Game of Thrones. It is owned by David Benioff, D. B. Weiss and HBO while A Song of Fire and Ice book series is owned by George R. R. Martin.**

"Now we march south to Kings Landing to defeat Cersi and win back my rightful throne." Daenerys declared to the small council of Northern and her advisers. They had just finished the 'Great Battle' against The Night King and the White Walkers losing roughly half the Dragon Queen army, 1 of her Dragons and half the Northern army as well.

Her adviser Tyrion Lannister felt the need to remind her "Remember we wish to remove Cersi from the seat of power and not burn down Kings Landing as a result. She and her army are the enemy not the people living there." He said with a frown as Daenerys resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I know and I plan to keep my word about only attacking the army. As well as giving your brother a pardon as well for his help as long as he pledges loyalty to my cause afterwards my Loyal Hand." Daenerys said with slight annoyance as Tyrin smiled happy to see his Queen with her priorities straight.

"Yes well if that is all settled I think we can start making our plans to march—" Jon Snow said only to be interrupted with a rather loud cough from his sister Sansa Stark.

"Is there an issue you have Lady Stark?" Varys said with a weary tone of voice. Truth be told he could recognize the Lady of the North disdain for his Queen a mile away.

"Yes, It sounds all nice and pretty when the Dragon Queen makes plans for all of us." Sansa said with barely held annoyance laced her voice which everyone in the room could still hear. "However maybe _her _soldiers are ready to match heedless into another war but I believe the soldiers of the North need some time to recuperate before we start another fight." Sansa said with great emphasize on how she considered the Northern soldiers not apart of Daenerys army.

Jon frowned as he could see the Northern Lords eager to avoid another war if they could avoid it while he saw Daenerys nearly ready to growl at his sister for this complete lack of respect. Tyrion frowned but said with utter politeness "Lady Sasha how long would you suggest we wait then? I can assure you my sister is not idly waiting for my Queen to match without making preparations of her own."

Sansha said with an innocent smile "Of course I would never presume to tell what the Dragon Queen does with her army but I believe a few months in Winterfell for the Northern Army will make everyone happy without rushing into anything." While the Northern Lords barely could contain their glee at the thought of holding back for a few months even Arya looked surprised at her sister suggestion of a few months for the North to uphold their end of the deal Jon made as King of the North.

"Sansha I don't think it would be reasonable to suggest—" Jon said with a grimace as Daenerys glared at the smug looking redhead.

"Dear Brother I know our Dear Queen Daenerys upheld her end of the bargain and fought alongside us." Sansha said sarcastically on the 'Queen' part with a smile. "However, the over abundance of soldiers has made food scarce and we need time to bury the dead and the such." Sasha said pacifying tone of voice.

Daenerys could hear the implications that it was her army being the reason why there was not food and growled out "I suppose you are suggesting my army finds food for ourselves while the North uses their 'limited' resources on themselves huh?" with barely held contempt.

Seeing Sansha viscous smile and realizing she was baiting his Queen to look unreasonable in front of the Northern Lords Tyrion quickly said "Lady Sansha might I suggest we reconvene in the morning?"

"Great idea Lord Tyrion please meet us back here tomorrow." Jon said quickly as Daenerys along with Varys, Missandei , and Greywom quickly stormed out. The Northern Lords also left with a smug sense of satisfaction.

Jon turned to his smug sister while Arya looked torn and hesitant. "What was that? A few months? I made the promise that after the war with the Night King was over, we would march together!" Jon shouted with some annoyance.

"Yes, and I do intend to honour the deal but think about Jon. Why should we focus on what happens on the South now that peace is brought back to the North?" Sansa said lightly as Jon growled.

"You mean we should dishonour ourselves and send Queen Daenerys on her merry way after using her army to save ourselves?"" Jon said bitterly as Arya trued to pacify the situation.

"Jon that is not what we are saying. We just have to do what's best for the North and our family. Remember she is not one of us." Arya said with a smile as Sansa nodded while Jon stormed out without another word.

"Don't worry he will forgive us. Unlike him we don't trust the Dragon queen and cannot commit the North to a ruler we cannot trust." Sansa said with sigh as Arya looked sadly at the door her brother just stormed out of.

Jon walked to the rooms while he knew Daenerys was staying at intending to apologize on behalf of his sisters but GreyWorm and the Unsullied refused to let him enter. He sighed and realized it was his fault and the North for pushing away Daenerys after all she did for them and resigned himself to talking up more when they had the morning meeting.

"Those ungrateful Northerners! I commit my army losing half of them for their war and yet when it is time to repay the favour, they want to stay out of it!" Daenerys raged while Varys nodded his head silently, Tyrion sighed and Missandei tried to calm her Queen down.

"Yes, my Queen we understand. It is rather dishonourable for them to try to back out after Jon Snow bent the knee." Varys said with distaste.

"Hell Cersi promised them warriors and sent nothing! I honoured my agreement with my army and they are treating me like I am Cersi another power-hungry Queen!" Daenerys raved as her eyes widened in realization. "Wait do they intend to try to stay out of it so if I happened to lose, they can try to suck up to Cersi?" Daenerys said in anger.

"No, my Queen I am sure they wont try to do that!" Tyrion said not wanting to think ill of Sansa despite her rude treatment.

"My Queen if I may be so bold?" Missandei asked as Daenerys smiled happy for her loyal friend and nodded. "Perhaps we don't need the North to beat Cersi? If we wait for a few months we lose the element of surprise and even our combined army may not be enough to tip the scales without countless bloodshed. If we go soon with just us Cersi will not be expecting it and we can win without having to wait." Missandei suggested while Varys looked impressed and Tyrion looked outraged.

"We can't do that my Queen! What about our agreement with the North?" Tyrion said desperately trying to avoid conflict with the North.

"Its not like they will send anybody anyways." Daenerys said bitterly. "I agree with Missandei. We cannot wait for months on a flimsy promise." Daenerys declared as Tyrion still looked defiant.

"My queen I agree it might be better to cut our loses with the North." Varys started ignoring Tyrion look of betrayal. "However, if we just back out not matter how obvious it is that the North will not honour their end, they may back up Lady Sansa and start something." Varys warned as Daenerys nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I suppose I will have to offer them something better. Even if they try to argue afterwards, we will have the support of all of Westeros at that point." Daenerys said with a grin as she explained her plan.

The Next Morning.

Jon arrived early eager to try to salvage the situation he knew was the North fault but he was surprised when Daenerys did not even look his way when everyone sat down.

"Lords of North before we begin let us address the elephant in the room. The Lords are not happy Jon Snow bent the knee to me before the War started correct?" Daenerys started with a calm smile as the Lords and Sansha quickly argued not wanting to look like they didn't support the King of the North. Jon eyes widened as he was shocked, she would be so openly addressing the hidden issue.

"Peace I have come to conclusion perhaps it was hasty to expect such an action so I would like to annul the agreement made between myself and Lord Jon Snow." She said calmly as the room exploded.

"Daenerys…" Jon said hurt knowing he was at fault for not making his people help but he never expected Daenerys would give up on him like that.

"Is this a declaration of War Daenerys?" Sansha said angrily expecting a hostile response but her shock Daenerys smile did not waver.

"Certainly not. When I beat Cersi I will grant the North independence." Daenerys explained with the same smile much to the shock of the Northern Lords.

"Let me guess you want us to march now in exchange?" Arya asked ignoring her brothers annoyed glare.

"Nope. I think it would best if we are just non aggressive partners rather then allies after this war is over so I propose that my army marches on Kings Landing as soon as possible while the North stays here to recuperate their losses." Daenerys said with a shrug as she could see her advisers almost unable to contain their smirks at the dumbfounded Northerners shocked looks.

Sansha could barely contain her glee at seeing an out without appearing weak to the West of Westeros but a thought occurred to her. "Wait what happens if Cersi beats you since you will not have the Norths help?" She asked as Daenerys resisted the urge to snort.

"IF I happen to lose, I suppose you will simply have to make a new arrangement with Cersi afterwards as my promises won't carry over with another Queen." Daenerys said with a shrug as the Northern Lords looked rather eager at the thought of hedging their bets.

"My Queen can we please discuss this again…?" Jon said in daze ignoring his sisters annoyed snorts.

"Jon Snow King of North you do not need to call me your Queen as the North will be free. I think if anything you should call Lady Sansa your Queen or whatever you decided to do with leadership." Daenerys said kindly with a smile.

"Yes, one more thing. For all your hospitality and the resources, we needed during our stay." Daenerys said with everyone hearing the sarcasm at her treatment in the North making Jon look down in shame. "After I win the South shall send monthly food drops for a year as a sign of good will and then the non-aggressive pact can start. We will no longer need to trade or depend on each other as long as we do not fight, I believe it shall be fair no?" Daenerys said with a smile seeing the greedy looks sent at the offer.

"My grace…" Jon said trying desperately not to let the frail alliance break but Sansa after getting nods of approval quickly overruled him.

"Queen Daenerys we of the North will happily accept this new arrangement. May you have the best of luck against Cersi." Sansa said with a quick nod and true smile.

'Figures as soon I leave, she is friendly.' Daenerys though resisting to eye twitch.

"Thank you for your kind words Lady Sansa. We shall leave tomorrow at first light." Daenerys declared as the group quickly dispersed while Jon just stood there in shock. The North had betrayed the woman he loved and rather then getting revenge she severed their bond in a way to save face for both sides.

**AN1: I know like what Focus on one story! Sorry I had to do this since I was stuck in my head. It is inspired by several stories but my own thoughts. This maybe an one-shot or possibly more. I am not a super fan (only watched several clips after the finale but I have a pretty ok understanding of the show). This is NOT a BASHING fic ok? I just serosal believe if given the option the North would bow out to see who wins especially if the don't need to use their own soldiers.**


End file.
